ADMIT IT!
by Supreme SR
Summary: What if Rouge asked Shadow a question that he couldn't answer to? And what is she continued to pester him until he finally knew that answer? The question?: "Shadow, do you love me?" Happy 'Late' Valentine's Day to all!


**A.N: Hello again Shadouge readers and hello again! (It's been too long since I wrote a Shadouge fic.) I'm sorry for my idle work on my fic, but I've been a bit busy lately, so please enjoy this fic that I stayed up all night writing just for you guys. I hope this will make you guys forgive me. I'm sorry again.**

**Please read and enjoy...**

**ADMIT IT!**

"Shadow, do you love me?"

The question from Rouge's lips made Shadow spit out all the liquid he was about to swallow.

"Come again?" he retorted, coughing up the sugar left in his throat.

Rouge smirked at her strong, silent friend across the dining table. "I asked, if you love me?"

Shadow stood from the table, avoiding the gaze from the white bat. "What kind of question is that?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Rouge responded, standing from the table as well.

To Shadow, this was a very awkward question at a very random time. How could Rouge expect him to answer?

"You know what _Love_ is right?" she asked, walking up to Shadow and looking at him from his level.

She was too close. So close, that it may have been closer than kissing distance. The tip of her nose was barley touching his cheek for goodness sake!

This was not anything **near** what Shadow had in mind for another regular dinner. He leaned back, trying to get his space.

Damn, he had gotten too open with Rouge lately. She probably knows his uncomfortable zones and weaknesses, or she maybe just knows that he was always straight forward honest with her and that he never lied to her… before.

"And why are you asking this sort of question now?" he tried stalling while slowly taking a step back.

Rouge however, didn't have to look and took a step forward, keeping her calm blue eyes on his nervous red irises. "Because I finally know that you do." Her voice was getting husky.

Wow, he just realized that she was putting her best moves on him. Was she trying to get him into the _mood_? This was getting too uneasy.

Why couldn't he just tell her to 'Back off'? or shove her away? Was it because he was being mesmerized by Rouge's face, or maybe he did love her...

No. No, no. Hell NO he didn't!

And with that 'no' buzzing in his head, he turned away from her charm and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. Why would I possibly admire someone like you?" he questioned sarcastically, and plopped down on the couch.

A small chuckle was heard from behind, and he could feel Rouge's hot breath right behind him, exhaling by his neck, which made his fur stand straight up.

She was getting to him. Not like that, but getting to him as annoyed. What was with her all of a sudden? Did she drink some sort of love potion making her think she was in 'lala land'?

"I know you do. Don't deny it Shadow." She cooed.

Shadow jerked forward and faced the weird acting bat. "Are you high?" he demanded, jumping off the couch and across the room.

After a long period of still silence, Rouge couldn't take it anymore, and released her laughter. "Jeez, you should've seen your face on how you reacted to that!" she said in between gulps of breath after her giggles.

Shadow glared at the wide-open bat, who seemed to be having some mood issues. First she was acting all flirtatious, and now she was going through a laughing frenzy. This to Shadow, was the weirdest he has seen Rouge act out of character. And that just made him wonder why.

"Don't freak me out like that!" he told her, outraged.

Rouge only placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if you wanna know, I was serious about the question. If you love me or not."

"..." another pause of stillness.

Rouge's lips curved upwards. "Ah, so you do?"

Shadow turned away from the bat, not wanting her to see the faint blush he felt on his cheeks. Odd... he never felt embarrassed like this before.

"No." He spat out bluntly.

He could hear Rouge walk up to him and study his position. "Liar." she concluded, and sighed helplessly. "You'll admit it someday. I'll let it go for now." and she started to walk up the steps. "But I'm going to rub it outta you sometime soon, so watch out." she warned.

Before she entered her private headquarters, she turned around at the black hedgehog who still had his back turned and called out, "Just in case you want me to say it first... I love you Shadow!" she sang, and then she giggled, shutting the door for the night.

When Shadow confirmed that she was going to stay in her room for the remaining day, he scoffed and laid the couch: his bed.

He knew she wasn't serious, the way she confesses so carelessly... peh, you can never tell if she took anything seriously unlike him. That was probably the major contrast between them two, and that's why Shadow thought Rouge a perfect opposite.

But enough with those girly-gushy thoughts.

Shadow stared up at the dark ceiling one last time before shutting his eyes. He just wanted today to end, and forget whatever Rouge made him go through. Such as earlier before dinner when she made him play that stupid game that was called, what's the word? Oh yeah: Bull Shit. Easy to remember because that game was a load of bull.

He had to admit it to himself and only himself, that Shadow had being going to a deeper relationship with Rouge lately. Okay so he _did_ think Rouge quite attracted, but that's as far as he'll be able to admit anything towards her.

Shadow groaned and shifted to his side, cursing himself for not sleeping yet. Images of Rouge started to flash through his mind and he couldn't control them. Why was this happening all of a sudden!?

Was it because he lied to Rouge?

No!

He didn't have any feelings for her! That was that!

Then why was he so bothered by that one simple yet complicated question?

_"Shadow, do you love me?"_ Rouge's previous question replayed in his mind, and echoed throughout his entire body, making it feel like he was vibrating.

Shadow covered his ears, hoping it would do him some peace. "No! I don't!" he thought aloud, and forced himself into slumber.

- - - - -

Shadow awakened with the glimmering light, reflecting off through window.

It was morning already. Dang, that was fast.

He sat up stretching his arms, and stood from his sleeping space, hearing the upstairs bedroom door open.

Down came the dazzling white bat in her everyday wear. "Morning handsome." she greeted with a wink.

Shadow nodded in reply and began to head towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere, out there, away from you." he answered with a dry joke.

Before he reached the doorway, Rouge's hand appeared on the knob to block him from going any further. "Na, ah, ah. You're gonna stay in here with me today. Or at least, until you admit it."

Shadow looked into her eyes to tell if she was serious. "Are you still hovering over that subject?"

Rouge nodded. "Now, why not we just stay here and have some fun?"

"What kind of _'fun'?_" He was starting to feel uneasy again.

He didn't have a very good opinion of this.

"Relax and just sit with me for a little bit." she tugged his arm back to the living room and motioned him to sit beside her.

Shadow sat, but on the other end of the long couch. Rouge only shrugged and slid herself at his end. He was now cornered.

Sighing, Shadow placed his hand over his forehead in frustration. "Rouge, will you quite already. I already told you that I don't feel like that so just deal with it."

Rouge leaned towards Shadow, pushing him and squeezing him to the very edge. "I can see it in those eyes that you're lying already. Shame on you!"

_'Hold your ground, she's only trying to make me _**_think _**_that I'm lying.'_ he tried telling himself. So far, it was working.

He stood abruptly. "I don't have time for this." he exclaimed, walking back towards the exit.

He was expecting Rouge to stop him again. He was right, just in a less violent way than he predicted: She tackled him.

Shadow, too bold and stubborn to go down, only stood, regaining his balance on the extra weight that he was carrying behind him.

It looked like he was giving that insane white bat a piggy-back ride! He'd rather die than be witnessed by eyes watching Rouge make a fool out of him, which she has done plenty of times already.

"Get off!" Shadow growled, throwing his hands behind him to try and shove her off.

Rouge only wrapped her arms around his waist tighter. "Not until you say it!" she stated.

After some time of useless effort, Shadow gave up. There was no way to shake this irritating bat off him.

"I'm waiting." she teased, whispering right next to his ear.

Rolling his eyes, Shadow only admitted defeat... for once. "Fine, want me to say it? **I love you.** There, now release me." he ordered, again using effort to rub her off.

She still clung on like a leech. "No, say it like you really meant it." she wasn't satisfied.

"What the hell! You want me to buy you a dozen roses and kneel down before you telling you how I desperately need you?!"

Rouge grinned. "Something like that."

Jesus she was impossible!

"Common Shadow, just say it like a man and take that burden off your chest."

What burden? Did she mean her hands painfully gripping his chest fur that he was too proud to yelp out at? No, idiot, the other one!

Did he really have something for Rouge that she saw in him that he didn't? That's just his feminine part talking, which he never showed to anyone.

No! How many times did he have to repeat that saving word in his head? Much more to come.

Dang, Shadow was going to even feel sorry for himself once he got through this day that has already gone bad.

- - - - -

It was now the evening hour when the sun would say it's last goodbye before vanishing behind the land.

Shadow survived... he made it through the entire day, being stuck in that small house with that bat pestering him in far worse content then what we were seeing earlier. To be Frank; Today was **Hell**. The worst day Shadow has ever lived. Worse than the attack of Black Doom, worse than the attack on Mephiles, and on top of the continuing list, worse than the first encounter with Sonic... The stupid Hedgehog.

No one can ever believe what Rouge made him go through, and no one would ever believe the only survivor who could live to tell the tale of horror. Well, that's going too dramatic, but to Shadow, it was terrifying alright.

Returning to the story...

Rouge had a frown that mimicked Shadow's trademark expression. She wasn't at all pleased, looking down and scowling at the black hedgehog who was trying so hard to remain calm, while shivering from today's earlier activities that he still held a negative excitement for.

"Say it." Rouge demanded.

Those two short words vibrated through Shadow's mind like a cave. "Argh just SHUT UP ROUGE!" he was losing his cool.

She was _not_ letting this go at all.

Poor Shadow, was at his limit, he had reached the dead end zone, and he pretty much reached the edge of the cliff.

But there was that tiny red string that continued to hold his heavy dignity. Thank you string. God bless it.

It was now dusk and Rouge still had no intention of heading up to her personal headquarters for the night.

Oh, just far from that idea. She was planning to sleep downstairs with her hedgehog friend. Oh, sure why don't she? It was her home after all so she could do anything she pleased. And while we're on that subject, why don't we add that she wasn't just intending to sleep on the floor. Why not she snuggle with her buddy for life and wrap her arms around him like her own personal pillow. Why not she just go all the way with him? She _was _the boss. Priceless.

Shadow lied on the couch, his head underneath the piles of pillows that kept Rouge's voice out of his head just for a second. That was pointless, because her voice was ringing through his head like a hurricane.

_"Shadow, do you love me?"_

_"Don't deny it."_

_"Admit it."_

_"Or else I'll have to make you say it."_

_"Just say it like a man and get that burden off your chest."_

For an FYI, She was the burden. Her being the most irritating creature on earth when she wanted to be, drove Shadow up the wall.

"I'm begging you to Be Quite! Please, Stop! Enough already!" Shadow was pleading. He was actually pleading!

My Golly this was serious! What did Rouge do to him earlier today?

Suddenly, Rouge had a "Master Plan". It was called: "Lure Shadow in my bedroom" Plan.

Excellent.

There was a pause of silence.

Finally! Pure, peaceful quiet. Goodness how much people could miss it so much. Shadow would now consider this a blessing.

Wait... it was silent, and Rouge was still around. Not good. She was up to something.

He couldn't take it anymore. Fine, just let it out. Tell her everything to the core of his bones what he was feeling towards her right now. So he could finally end this misery!

He erupted through the mountains of pillows and sat up, looking for the one he was going to finally confess to.

Where was she?

"I'll be heading up for the night." her voice called from upstairs. "Night Shadow, see ya later!" she teased, and shut her bedroom door.

She gave up? Just before he was about to let it all out? Fine with him. He was finally at pe-- HOLD IT!

Where were his shoes?

His valuable white leather air shoes!?

No, Hell no. She did not just... she **_did_**.

_That_ was the last straw.

Take Shadow's dignity, he goes crazy. Take Shadow's air shoes, he'll kill you viciously.

Shadow bolted up and ran up the stairs to where the thieving-bat and shoes rested for the night, and busted that damn door open.

"ROUGE!!!" He shouted, making the walls vibrate at his volume.

Rouge was already in her bed. By the thunderous noise, she jumped up from her sleep and looked over at Shadow in worry.

"Shadow? What's wrong!? Is the house on fire?" she asked with concern.

The hell did that have anything to do with what was going on? It didn't matter to Shadow at the moment.

He didn't hear a single word she had spoken. He was going for it. He didn't hesitate in the slightest, and did what his body commanded. Stomping boldly towards the bat, he placed his hands aggressively on Rouge's shoulders, and _kissed_ her passionately right on the spot.

Rouge's eyes widened. When did he become so daring?

After breaking the wet lip-lock, Shadow glared into Rouge's eyes. "Fine! I admit it! I love you! I adore you! I treasure you! God, so quite trying to tell me otherwise you irritating woman!" and he lunged forward, bringing Rouge back down on the bed with force, and _kissed_ her again.

He was letting it all out, letting those bastard feelings for her take over. He meant every word that time. Damn, it felt so right.

But wait, sure Rouge was enjoying this, but what was going on? What did he mean by 'trying to tell him otherwise'?

After breaking the second lip-lock, Shadow wiped the saliva from the corners of his mouth, finally satisfied. Rouge still lied on the bed, panting from the lack of air. Wow, that was an amazing new experience.

"So, you finally know," Shadow regained his calm composure. "Are you happy now?"

Happy? Rouge was more than happy, she was overjoyed with this news.

"But, Shadow, why did you have to confess at this hour? It's three in the morning." she informed, pointing at the clock that read; 3:18 a.m.

Shadow looked confused. "No, that's not the time. It was evening last time I..." Oh, did he...

Rouge smirked. "So the Ultimate Life form was having a romantic dream about me huh?" she thought of this as adorable.

A deep red came upon Shadow's face. "You mean, I was dreaming all this time?! Since when? The part when you asked if I loved you during dinner was real enough."

Rouge shook her head and started to giggle at her friend's act of puzzlement. He sure did look cute when he had no idea what was going on. "Alright, that's the last time you're having blueberry pancakes for dinner. I never knew they could have such a side effect on you." she joked. "And yes, I'm afraid that was all a dream."

Shadow was dumbfounded. "After all the annoying efforts you did to make me say it, and for me to hold back all this time... was just a--!!"

"Dream." Rouge finished. She could see steam coming out from the flustered hedgehog's head, but smiled. "Well, now that I finally know, why not we just continue this conversation later in the morning." she yawned.

"Yeah." Shadow agreed, quite disappointed as he started heading back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked behind him.

This made Shadow stop in his tracks, to look back. "Back to bed." he answered.

Rouge shook her head and patted the empty spot next to her on her bed. "You're sleeping here tonight." she invited.

Unsure, Shadow slowly walked over and laid beside his cherished bat, who looked at him with a warm smile. "... I love you too." she responded after awhile, with a small blush brightening her cheeks.

Shadow knew that she meant it this time. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his body next to her, not caring about his tough-pride right now.

He was finally at peace with the woman he longed for, and the nightmare he had been going through after all this time. But just in case, he checked if his shoes were still in contact to his feet.

They were still there.

**A.N. HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINE'S DAY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

~Supreme


End file.
